YGO Arc-V Den-O Cards: Origins
by MoonlightRiderDen-O
Summary: Origins of Daiki and Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, guys it's me here with a new story call Yugioh Arc-V The Den-O Cards or just YGO AV Den-O: Origins, about how Daiki meet Deneb and how Rukia meet Reiji and came to meet Daiki and be.

And it's gonna be a short chapter for this and the next one.

So, enjoy this chapter people!"

* * *

**Zeronos Origins**

* * *

-Heartland-

"Battle! Assembly Nightingale attack her directly!" A girl said as she has a long, dark purple hair; it extends past her lower back, secured with a winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun and have shorter lilac side tails and pink eyes. She wears a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. With a humanoid lady bird attacking a female duelist with a red button shirt, gray pants and gray and white shoes as she lost 1500 life points.

In the stand with others people there, there are three people there. They are Yuto, Shun and Daiki. Yuto was wearing a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, black pants and shoes and a necklace. Shun wears a dark grey shirt under a lighter one, dark jeans, and casual sneakers. As Daiki wear a black leather jacket over a white shirt with small square on it blue pants and black and white sneakers.

As Yuto said.

"That girl is amazing!" Yuto said.

"She's our sister." Shun said.

"Oh, she is?" Yuto said with a smiled and got surprised by what Shun said as he has a look 'really?' "Wha...?!"

As Daiki smiled.

"Come on, let's go congratulate on her duel." Daiki said as they went to congratulate her on winning and introducing Yuto to her as she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurosaki Ruri." The now name Ruri said.

As Yuto just kept staring at her with blush cheeks as Ruri just smiled.

After a couple of more duels Ruri was up against a her friend name Sayaka as she have blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. She wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck with a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps over it and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips brown tights, white fingerless gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles.

Ruri lost all of her life points as she fall to her knees as Sayaka came up to her to give her card.

"Little Fairy?" Ruri said wondering as she took the card as she was getting back up. "You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah." Sayaka said.

"But, isn't this your most important card, Sayaka?" Ruri said.

"That's why I want you to have it." Sayaka said. "Since you're my most important friend."

"Sayaka..." Ruri said.

"Ruri!" As she turn and saw Shun walking up to her. "Don't accept it!"

"Brother!" Ruri said.

As Shun swatted away the card as it fell on the floor.

"And if you call yourself a duelist, then you shouldn't be giving away your cards to others that easily!" Shun said.

"Shun!" As he turn as Daiki was walking up to them and said. "Just forget it, okay."

As Shun just turn and walk away.

"Dai-nii..." Ruri said.

As Daiki pick up Sayaka card and give it back to her. "Here."

"T-Thanks." Sayaka said blushing for some reason and realized that Ruri said Dai-nii.

* * *

-Days later-

After the Heartland duel tournament between the schools, Ruri have asked Daiki to keep a secret between her and Yuto as he promised and decided to come with her to meet him as they were committing each other's decks as Yuto said.

"Lyrical Luscina deck... Did you come up with this on your own?" Yuto asked.

"I did. And with Dai-nii help too." Ruri said. "I wanted to have fun, bright duels like the songbirds who fly around freely in the blue skies!"

After she said that Ruri has asked Yuto to duel her for fun as she lost, but still has fun. as the sun set as they were on the bench sitting as Ruri rest her head on Yuto shoulder as they both were blushing. As Daiki was smiling at the two.

* * *

-More days later-

After more days past Ruri and Daiki was walking around Heartland until they heard a huge commotion and saw a young man as he has bright red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes and green eyes. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes.

As he was doing a show as his monster swept down and grabbed Ruri by the arm and up to the now name Dennis.

"Ruri!" Daiki yelled as he move the people away to get to her.

After that whole confusion Ruri and Dennis duel as Ruri won that duel as Dennis was having fun during it.

As they say their goodbyes as Dennis was talking to someone.

"Professor, I found the target." Dennis said.

-Good. Prepare for tomorrow, Dennis.-

"Yes, Professor." Dennis said.

* * *

-A day later-

*BOOM*

A explosion happened as machine monster were destroying Heartland as people running as some were turning into cards as Yuto and Daiki was push back and heard Ruri as she was comforting a girl with Sayaka.

"This is wrong!" Ruri said. "Dueling isn't a tool for violence! Dueling is to bring smiles to these kids, and to everyone! Isn't it?"

As Sayaka said nothing.

As Yuto had a worried face as well as Daiki.

Unknown to them that a yellow orb was above the city waiting for a chance to get to Daiki.

* * *

-After a while-

Daiki was dueling a masked person as he have his ace monster, Ventus Skyress with 5600 attack thanks to Ventus Charge, while the masked person have a hydra with three heads with 3500 attack and a facedown.

"Battle! Skyress attack his Hydra!" Daiki said.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown. Chaos of darkness!" He said as Daiki monster become 0 as the masked person destroy his monster and his life points.

As Daiki was back against the wall as the masked person walk up to him and was about to card him until...

"Dai-nii!"

As Daiki saw Ruri, Yuto and Shun with more of the resistance duelist running and activated their duel disks to save him as the masked person was about to card him until a yellow orb appears as it glow green blinding everyone as...

"What? Where?" He said.

They saw Daiki was gone.

"No... Daiki... DAIKI!" Ruri yelled her second brother name as they fall back to the camp as they were out numbered by Academia.

* * *

-Maiami City-

"Hm..."

**"Da..."**

"Where...?"

**"Dai..."**

"Who am I?"

**"Daiki!"**

As Daiki eyes open and saw a sand almost like Yokai figure.

**"I'm glad that you're okay."** He said.

"Who are you... who am I?" Daiki said.

**"You're... You're Kurosaki Daiki."** He said. **"And I'm a Imagin."**

"Kurosaki Daiki. Imagin?" Daiki said.

As the Imagin nodded.

**"Daiki. Your future self made a contract with me to help you."** He said.

"My future self?" Daiki said.

**"Yes."** He said.

"Help me with what exactly?" Daiki said.

**"Against the Imagins from the Spirit World."** He said as he explains about the Imagins goal of destroying the real World and the Spirit World and their contract.

"Alright... Where should we start first." Daiki said.

**"We have to find the ZeroLiner."** He said as he was about to leave until...

"But, you need a name... how about Deneb?" Daiki said making the Imagin stop.

**"Deneb... I like it!"** The now name Deneb said as he try to hug him until...

*Bonk*

"What are you doing idiot!" Daiki said.

As this is a start of a friendship between Daiki and Deneb.

* * *

"And done. Now, let's me say that I gonna use a masked duelist as he will appear in the Synchro Arc when the Professor send his troops to Synchro.

And his deck is a Darkus Bakugan Deck with a 'certain Bakugan' being his ace.

So, yeah. I gonna enjoy making him.

And like I say, later gator!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Here Rukia Origins."

* * *

**Rukia Origins**

* * *

-Maiami City-

Maiami City was busy as usual, a day past when Yusho disappear during the day of his match against Ishijima. But, around the city at a card shop three people were there a young woman with white long hair wearing a light blue dress with white flowers, a young man with glasses and light brown hair wearing a green shirt and blue pants, and a girl around 10 years old wearing a white shirt with a sun on it and a yellow skirt with blue and pink shoes.

"Mom! Dad!" The girl said.

"Oh. Rukia!" Dad said as he pick her up as he tickles her.

"Dad, stop it! Hahaha!" She said.

* * *

-Three Years later-

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A girl said as she wears a school uniform.

"Rukia, how your day been?" Mom asked.

"Good." She said.

"Alright, now hurry up a get ready for the shop to open." Mom said.

"Ok, mom." She said as she went up stairs.

* * *

-One Year later-

"Mom! Dad! I'm h-" She said but stop as she saw a person wearing black clothing over two bodies and turn around and walk toward her as the girl walk backwards in fear as she hit the shelf behind her as the person was a inch close until...

"Stop."

As they turn to see a boy around 15 years old as he have gray hairs and wears a blue sweater and white pants to his ankles and shoes. He also wears glasses.

"How about a duel." He asked.

As the man activate his duel disk as well as the boy.

"DUEL!" They both said.

"Gah!" As the man was on the floor with zero life points as the boy still has his in tact.

The girl was amazed at the boy skill and said.

"Amazing..." She said.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Y-Yeah... My name is R-Rukia." The now name Rukia said.

"Reiji. Akaba Reiji." The boy replied back as he walk away.

"Reiji." Rukia said.

* * *

-One Year later, Maiami Stadium-

A year past since her parents died as she met a person name Kurosaki Daiki as he explains about his mission with the Imagin as she will help him with the Imagin as...

"So, this is it?" Rukia said wearing a cloak as they standing outside of the stadium.

"Yeah." Daiki said.

A couple of days ago they got a mail to join the Maiami Championship as they enter the championship.

"Deneb, you ready?" Daiki said to his Imagin.

**"Hai! I'm ready!"**

"Good. Let's go." Daiki said.

As he and Rukia put up their hoodies.

* * *

"Yeah... short chapter, but it's Rukia origin. So...

Later gator!"


End file.
